Happy Anniversary
by Backstagewriter
Summary: Yako was not a genius, but she had a question that would leave even the most well-known professors baffled. What kind of gift would Neuro like? Rated T for Godai's language. NeuroXYako.
1. The Time of the Year

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Inspiration is a funny thing, especially when you got a fanfiction to finish, it just all of sudden hit you. So I apologize for not updating "The Legacy", but on the bright side is that the newest chapter is in process. And now it's time for the…

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I **DO NOT** OWN MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO OR ANY MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO CAST. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER.

KEY:

"TALKING"

'THOUGHTS'

-Katsuragi Yako

'Humans have feelings, I know that, but do demons share the same feelings? Do they rejoice and mourn the same way humans do?' such thoughts stayed in my brain as I jogged breathlessly to the office, 'Would Neuro appreciate a gift from me?'

"Sorry I'm late!" I slammed open the office door, preparing myself for whatever punishment Neuro had decided to hand out.

"Ah, sensei you're finally here," Neuro had his innocent act on.

"Yako-chan," Sasazuka-san was here with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sasazuka-san, what are you doing here?"

"I was just dropping by to say hi and was on the way out since you weren't here," Sasazuka-san explained and I formed an "o" with my lips.

"It's because sensei is always late," Neuro commented with an evil intent within his eyes.

"Well I'll be going now," Sasazuka-san ruffled my hair affectionately, "I'll treat you to dinner sometimes Yako-chan"

"How dare you make me wait wood louse," Neuro's voice was dripping with venom, his vice-grip tighten around my skull.

"Sorry," I mumbled and he released his grip on my skull. For once in my life I wanted him to torture me, until I could feel nothing. Even though Neuro told me not to forget anything, I wanted to forget that cruel day more then ever now, the day my father was murdered.

"What's wrong wood louse?" If he was concern, it didn't show.

"Nothing," I flashed him my regular smile and set those depressed thoughts aside, "Neuro, what would you give to a person who's precious to you?" the words just blurted out without me realizing.

"What's this? Wood louse actually got a boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"With you dragging me everywhere it's impossible," I felt a small blush crawl onto my face.

-Nougami Neuro

'Wood louse was even later then usual, she becoming rather bold', I glanced up at the ceilings and let my eyes drift, from the ceiling to the bookcase to the clock. It read 3:15 PM, one minute passed, another minute, and then a quiet knock alerted me someone was at the door.

'I don't smell any mystery and Yako doesn't knock, that only leaves one option of who it is,' I answered the door.

"Is Yako-chan here?" Sasazuka asked, and peered around the room a bit.

"Sensei is late today," I replied with my innocent voice, "Would you like to wait for her?"

After a pause he spoke, "You don't have to act innocent I already know you're a demon"

"It's becoming a habit now," I returned to my normal voice, "Do you have any puzzles or did you just drop in to say hi?"

"Just dropped in to say hi," I turned my back and walked back to my chair.

"That's rare, for you to come in so early just to say hi," I state, then I narrowed my eyes, "Or is there another reason?"

"Sharp as ever," He closed the door behind him and lit a cigarette, "So how is Yako-chan holding up?"

"Holding up?" I sat down onto my chair, "You just saw her yesterday, why would you ask?"

"It's that time of the year," Sasazuka looked a bit shock much to my annoyance. Then BAM!

"Sorry I'm late!" Wood louse was here.

"Sensei you're finally here,"

"Yako-chan," two lazy rings of smoke floated towards the ceiling.

"Sasazuka-san, what are you doing here?" Wood louse asked, clearly surprised.

"I was just dropping by to say hi and was on the way out since you weren't here," Sasazuka explained and Yako formed an "o" with her lips.

"It's because sensei is always late," I met her chocolate brown eyes for a second to let her know she was in trouble.

"Well I'll be going now," Sasazuka ruffled her hair affectionately, "I'll treat you to dinner sometimes Yako-chan" As soon as he left the office I gripped her fragile skull tight enough to feel enough pressure to be uncomfortable.

"How dare you make me wait wood louse," I tighten my grip a little.

"Sorry," She mumbled an apology, sounding almost broken. I released my grip, startled.

"What's wrong wood louse?" One of the things I disliked most is when my possessions were broken.

"Nothing," She gave me one of her smiles only there was something different about it. _Broken_.

Her next question aroused my curiosity, "Neuro, what would you give to a person who's precious to you?"

"What's this? Wood louse actually got a boyfriend?" I raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"With you dragging me everywhere it's impossible," Her cheeks grew light pink. I set her to work right away, flipping through newspapers and magazines to find more puzzles for me as I flipped through the crosswords, Sudoku, and go scenario puzzles.

After all water was better then nothing, speaking on the terms of food, I glanced over to Yako's hunched figure as she flipped through the newspapers. She seemed dead, like a puppet moved by the puppeteer.

'It's that time of the year,' I pondered over what Sasazuka had said, 'I heard of that time of the month before but what does it mean anyways?'

"Yako," She turns towards me, "What is that time of the month?"

-Katsuragi Yako

"Yako," Neuro called, probably for me to pick up the pace, "What is that time of the month?" I stared open mouth at my demon boss before feeling my face turning a new shade of red.

He watches me with an amused look, "Well what is it wood louse?"

"Y-You don't know?" I choked, "Are you p-playing with me or are you s-serious?" I saw his emerald eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Answer me wood louse," was it embarrassment that reflected off Neuro's face? If it was any other question I would have rejoiced and rubbed in his face, but apparently he was serious.

"W-W-Well," I stuttered, "It's um…"

'How am I going to explain it to him?' I gulped fearfully; 'This is almost like telling a five year old about sex only worse' Just then my savior dressed in causal clothing walked.

"Godai-san!" relief flooded through me as I saw the former yakuza enter the office.

-Shinobu Godai

It was my fucking unlucky day, mountain loads of paperwork (I'm not exaggerating) errands to run for the monster and I just** HAD** to walk in at that moment.

"Well I'm done with the newspaper and magazines," the brat had newspapers and magazines all organized neatly into piles, "I'll see you guys tomorrow and you can ask Godai-san 'bout that Neuro" and she left like the wind. The monster's name should have been my first clue, to get the hell out of there.

"Slave number two," the monster called.

"I'm not your slave," I snapped back as usual, then mumbled a what.

"What's that time of the month?" That was my second clue.

"Excuse me?" That was probably the most damn polite thing I said in my entire life.

"Do not make me repeat myself," the monster growled and I paled.

'Shit, the damn monster is serious,' I stared at him.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL SHOULD I KNOW?" I felt my cheeks heat up, "DON'T ASK ME 'BOUT WOMEN STUFF!" then I fled the scene.

-Katsuragi Yako

'I feel sorry for Godai-san,' I was halfway back to my house, 'There's no way in hell I can answer that question especially to Neuro the Demon'

"Yako?" Kanae's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Aren't you suppose to be at work right now?"

"Eh? Kanae, well I had an early day today," I replied.

And she turned to the café besides us, "Want to get something to drink? My treat"

A small grin crept up my face, "Sure"

"That's the Yako I know and love," Kanae pushed open the café doors and I followed behind. After we ordered our drinks, Kanae seem to be observing me.

"What is it Kanae?" my eyes met hers as she studied me for several seconds before answering.

"Nothing, it's that you're cheerful even though it's so close to that day," then she added, "I'm glad you're doing so well"

"Well that's mostly because of Neuro," every single word was true.

"Neuro?" Kanae asked, "Ah, your assistant right?"

I nodded, "Neuro appeared pretty soon after my father's murder and even now he cheered me up when I was feeling a little depressed" In a embarrassing way though.

"He seems like a pretty reliable assistant," Kanae complimented.

"Y-Yeah I guess so," If you don't count the countless times where he tortures me for his own amusement.

'Kanae's right, during the time where I should have been broken I was cheerful all thanks to Neuro. Even now he cheered me up without realizing it,' a small smile tugged the corners of lips, 'I'll do my best tomorrow for Neuro!'

"Thanks Kanae," I said, "I feel a lot better after talking it with you"

"So, do you," Her sincere smile turned into a sly grin, "Like him?"

I choked on my drink, "Like Neuro? That's impossible!"

"Why not?" She pressed on, "He's tall, good looking, nice, and has long hair…." Then realization hit her.

"He's the guy you were going to recommend to me," Her eyes twinkled with excitement, "Could it be you were jealous so you didn't tell me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that Neuro is," I paused for a better description, "just Neuro."

"Why not, he's a very nice person and absolutely looks up to you doesn't he?"

'Poor, poor, Kanae,' I shook my head, 'You have no idea'

"He's mean to me," I whined, "He tortures me and everything"

"Maybe he likes you," Kanae suggested, "You know, boys pulled the pigtails of the girls they like" That gave me a bit to think about.

'Was it possible? Neuro likes me? I'm not but a front to him right?' I shook my head again.

"Neuro only likes puzzles," I answered, "Pretty much nothing else"

"Puzzles, like mysteries?" I nodded.

"That explains why he wants to be your assistant," Kanae replied slowly.

'Half-truth,' I thought bitterly, 'Almost a year later and I still can't help out much. When am I going to evolve?'

"Well I better get going," Kanae glanced at the clock, "It's pretty late"

"Yeah, me too," I drank the last bit before exiting the café.

"See you tomorrow Yako," Kanae winked, "Good luck with Neuro"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I blushed and watched Kanae disappear into the crowd and headed home myself.

"Kanae is saying weird things again," I mumbled as I tighten my grip around my school bag, "My life isn't a freaking romance manga for goodness sake!"

'If it was, it would definitely be horror,' I thought with a shudder, 'and mystery with innocent 17-year-old Katsuragi Yako as a victim of Nougami Neuro the evil demon from hell'

'Nah, that's lame, who would ever read a manga like that?' I shook away those thoughts and entered my empty home.

"I'm home," I shouted into the empty space in front of me and walked into my favorite part of the house, the kitchen. Flipping on the light, there was a note from mom on the fridge.

_Dear Yako,_

_I have to go overseas again to cover some stories and will be gone for a while. I'm not sure how long but at most it will take around a month at most, but when I get back lets visit Papa's grave together okay? I left some money for you in your food funds. Be a good girl and be careful when you're investigating crime scenes okay? And Neuro better protect my baby girl from dangers otherwise he'll get a piece of my mind! I love you and I'm sorry I can't stay._

_Lots of Hugs and Kisses, Mom_

"Who does that ignorant woman think I am?" Neuro's voice floated from behind me.

"Neuro, what are you doing here?" I asked clearly startled, "And don't call my mom ignorant." I turned around to find him standing on the ceiling, his emerald orbs giving an eerie glow.

"You've gotten pretty bold these few days slave number one," Neuro grabbed my skull again, "Not only you're coming in late, you're also leaving early"

"Ah, well that's because…" I racked my brain for an excuse.

"I haven't have any mysteries in a while since you keep lacking off," So that's why he's always so cranky these days. I guess the way into a man's heart is through the stomach is true, is it the same for demons?

"By the way, sensei," Neuro had his innocent face on, and I paled.

'Neuro's only this nice to me when he's planning something,' I shook my head nervously, just then my stomach betrayed me, 'TRAITOR!'

He raised an eyebrow and out of nowhere pulled out a bag of food, "I'll treat you to dinner" Alarm signs were going off in my head, but I ignore them all.

'Could it be? The day has finally come!' tears of happiness flowed down my cheeks, 'The day Neuro is being a gentledemon instead of an ass!'

Nougami Neuro

The pig was the same as ever, I still see that sparkle in her eyes whenever someone treats her to a dinner.

"Really?" She squealed a bit too high for my ears.

I flinched inwardly (of course not that I would ever let that pathetic dish rag see me flinched), "Of course sensei" I handed her the plastic bag.

"These all look so delicious!" She was drooling a bit, "But why are they all sweets?"

"That's because I though a pig like you would like these sweets," I replied casually, restraining myself from grinning because even a low dishrag like her would know.

"This isn't a trick is it?" My, the dishrag was getting smarter, maybe I'll promote her to a toilet next, "Then again these look really good"

"Itadakimasu(1)," She said, before lifting one of the sweets into her mouth, "It's delicious!"

"Now Yako, for your punishment," I grinned evilly, "777 tools of the demon world, Evil Taster (2)" Yako paled at the name and I shoved the tool onto her tongue.

"Please enjoy your dinner sensei," I smiled sweetly, "Also I advise you don't open the fridge, you might end up without a head"

"NEURO, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUKI-CHAN?" Yako shouted.

"Yuki-chan?" I raised an eyebrow, "You named your fridge?" And she gave a small nod, humans are really amusing.

"Whatever is in the fridge is going to be gone by tomorrow right?" She munched on the sweets, trying not to wince at the bitterness.

"Probably," I had my blank face on now, "Then again maybe not"

"What did you come here for?" Yako asked, "You came here to ask something right?" Maybe I'll promote toilet again, she's getting much sharper, it's no surprise, after all I been polishing her.

"But before that I want to ask you something," Yako stated, and continued before waiting for me to answer, "What do you like?"

"Mysteries," was my simple reply.

"I meant other then that," she sighed, "after all it's been nearly a year and I don't know much 'bout you" Nearly a year, that time of the year, suddenly those two linked together. I glanced at the calendar, and there it was, the date was blacked out as if no one wants to remember that date.

"You better not be late tomorrow," I replied, I'm getting soft, doing such a nice thing for a toilet that's about to be promoted again.

Akizakura

Finally, I finished chapter one, this chapter is kind of useless but it's a start. After "Happy Anniversary" I plan to do an AU High School Fic. Apparently there isn't any except a chapter from another MTNN story. I'm not sure what to name the high school so suggestions are welcomed with open arms. Till next time.

**DICTIONARY**

-Itadakimasu: A phrase said before a meal, usually translated as "Thank for the meal" or "Let's eat!"

-Evil Taster: One of Neuro's 777 tools of the demon world. It is a demonic tongue-cover that switches the wearer's taste around, making sour foods taste sweet, bitter foods taste spicy, and vice-versa.


	2. Visit to the Graveyard

I finally feel un-lazy enough to type up the second chapter. Actually, my sister is cramming my head with math, a foreign language where my head explodes into headaches every few seconds. Plus I miss the keyboard under my fingers typing away on my computer. Yup, so here's the second chapter of "Happy Anniversary"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Katsuragi Yako

The bell to signify the end of class rang throughout the entire school as students hastily shoved their belongings into their bags and began push their way out of the classroom. I weaved my way through the sea of people and made my way out of the school. My school bag trailed behind me as I ran down the cement sidewalk. _Crap, I got to hurry otherwise I'll be late again. _

Pretty soon I was at the crosswalk, about halfway to the store I was going to pick up Neuro's present. I couldn't go after work, by then the store would be close and I couldn't go before school either, plus I can't miss lunch either. The light turned lime-green and both sides began to walk towards each other, in my case, I jogged through the crowd. I jogged past a couple stores then it happened. A sleek midnight-black car swerved itself in front of me. Instinctly I took a huge step back and the sun-screened window rolled down to reveal my employer.

"Get in wood louse," Neuro commanded and when I hesitated (who wouldn't?) he pulled me in and shoved me into the back seats roughly. I gave a muffled moan when I realized I would bound and gagged. Did he realize this would be considered kidnapping?

"Quiet, you should be grateful that I'm being so nice to a lowlife like you," Neuro replied against my silent complaints.

"You do realize this is considered kidnapping monster?" Godai-san's voice floated from the front seats.

"Yes I do," there was a hint of amusement in Neuro's voice, "Now drive"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Godai-san mumbled before the car started to move again. I remained silent to process whatever information I got. _Okay, first, I'm beginning kidnapped by my evil demon boss. Two, I'm tied up and left helpless. Three, Godai-san is in this crazy scheme. Four, I'm not in any danger of any sort; otherwise Neuro wouldn't have tied me up. And last but not least five, I have absolutely no idea where the hell I'm going or if I'm going to come back alive. Yup, that sums 'bout it. _I was jerked out of my thoughts as the car swerved into a violent right turn, or was it a left turn?

Godai-san started mumbling strings of curses under his breath as the car swerved yet into another unruly turn; it felt more like a U-Turn though.

"You turn right here," Neuro was definitely enjoying himself.

"WHICH ONE IS IT?" Godai-san screamed angrily, "YOU JUST TOLD ME TO TURN LEFT, MAKE UP YOUR MIND MONSTER"

"It's left," the screeching of the tires led into yet another painful slam against doors. _Ow, they need to make these doors softer. _

"I think it's left," Yup, he was definitely enjoying this, Godai-san let out another very colorful string of words. Two hours and painful slams to my body later, the car parked safely without much trouble, much to my relief.

"We're here," Godai-san announced, "Che, why the fucking hell am I even doing this?" A hand grabbed me and tossed me out of the car and onto hard pavement.

"You can leave now," Neuro replied, "Come back in about an hour" _Are we going to solve another mystery? _

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING TAXI-DRIVER!" and the screeching of the tires announced his exit. The ropes were untied and bright light pierced my eyes. Yup and now I officially have, 5, no 8, wait, 12 new bruises on me.

"Neuro what are we doi-" I froze in mid-sentence as I recognized the place. Suddenly it all made sense, the question about the time of the month must have been related to the time of the year. It was the cemetery my father was buried in.

"Humans visit the dead from time to time right?" I gave a small stiffed nod; I have never expected in my entire life, evil sadistic demon Nougami Neuro would ever do such a nice thing for me. I took a step into the cemetery and the rest became natural again. Step by step, seconds by seconds, that was all there was to it. I could barely feel the ground as my steps turned into a sprint. _Father._

When someone that is close to you die, they leave your side forever physically, but never mentally. They leave steep footprints into your heart so that even when your memory has been worn down by time, their imprints are still there, preserved forever. I stopped in front of my father's grave and knelt down.

"Hey dad," I smiled weakly, "How's it going? There's someone I want you to meet" I dragged Neuro over.

"You want me to talk to a grave?" He raised an eyebrow and I smacked him gently on the arm.

"No, I want you to talk to my father," I glared; any insult to dad would not be taken lightly, even if it's made by my evil sadistic demon boss. He sighed and stared at Dad's grave for a couple minutes.

"Hi," He finally said flatly. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, this is Neuro, he's the one that solved your case," I introduced, "Neuro, this is dad"

"I'll be around looking for mysteries Yako"

"Mysteries?" I asked.

"You didn't really think I would go out of my way for a wood louse would you?" He questioned, "This is a good place to look for mysteries"

"Yes, yes, go on and stuff yourself" _He's just not beginning honest with himself._

"Dad, Neuro is actually a demon from hell who wants to solve the ultimate puzzle. He's evil, sadistic, and abusive. I'm just his front to solve mysteries but I'm learning how to become a detective. I know you're going to say how dangerous it is and forbid me to continue this, but Neuro's different from the villains that I met before. He uses humans as his pawns and looks down on them, but the difference between him and "Sicks" is that, Neuro would never sacrifice a human being plus I owe him for unraveling your mystery." Time ticked by quickly as I filled the air with conversations and before I knew, the sunlight had dimmed into a faint glow.

"Yako, time to go," Neuro was probably listening the entire time, but I didn't really care. He didn't know how to use feelings against others, that was his weak point, but I was there to cover that weak point.

"Yeah,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Katsuragi Yako

"I'm home," I called out softly as I closed the door behind me. With a sigh I flicked on the lights, there was a time when the kitchen would be filled with the scent of food and careless laughter. _I always thought I would look back on my tears and laugh, but I never thought I would look back my laughter and cry (1). _I stared lifelessly at the dinner table in front of me.

_I miss you; I wish I could see you one more time, just one last hug, just one last time. _I staggered to the sofa and broke down crying.

_Blood, there was blood everywhere. Despair. Sadness. Anger. Fear. Tension. _

_"Y-Y-Ya-Yako, help m-me," I could move, no matter how much I wished, my feet stayed firm rooted onto the spot. Blood had seeped through his working clothes and now painted the carpet below him. No, No, this couldn't be happening. Dad, Dad, Dad! Please don't leave me, please don't. He fell to the floor lifelessly with a thud. This is reality, this is a never-ending nightmare. _

I woke up crying and screaming at the same time. How many times did I have this dream? Sometimes it was even worst then this; sometimes it replayed itself, trapping in that nightmare until I woke. And when I did, I never went back to sleep. It was late, almost 2 in the morning, but I didn't want to spend another second in here. There one place I could go, my second home.

I grabbed my jacket and locked the door as I headed onto the street. It was empty as I ran towards the office; I wanted to be inside as soon as possible. A couple businesses were opened and their business signs dimly lit the way for me. I could see puffs of white breaths and feel the ground slapping against my feet. Almost there, I yanked open the handle and fled upstairs to the office.

I stopped in front of the door, _is the office locked during nighttime? Does Neuro sleep here? Is he even asleep right now?_ _Well, too late for regrets, here goes nothing. _I opened the door gently and peered in. Neuro was on the couch asleep, or at least I think he was. Damn that bastard lied about having to sleep on the ceiling (2). What should I do? There's only one couch, oh well, Neuro better move over.

Hopefully he won't kill me when he wakes up, I snuggled besides him. Hmmmm…..He's warmer and softer then I thought. Somehow, I feel safe and secure here….

-Nougami Neuro

I heard slave pounding up the staircase the moment she entered the building, I heard her hesitant before opening the door silently as she could. I pretended to be asleep, very sure of myself the slave would wake up, but much to my surprise, she snuggled beside me. Her tear-stained face was peaceful, wait, she was crying? Human feelings were a puzzle I couldn't solve and I didn't bother wasting time to understand them, but Yako only cried when she's greatly upset.

With a sigh, I hugged her closer to my body. Humans have such weak bodies and Yako seem to be even more fragile then. Something so delicate you could shatter it by mistake, but yet strong in the heart. I am getting really soft now aren't I? But, this is nice, I'll stay like this for a couple more minutes……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here's your chapter 2 all written and done. Number 1 is a quote I found somewhere but I do not know the author, if someone knows, please tell me and I'll post it up. For Number 2, it's part of the anime (I don't' think it was in the Manga) where Yako and Neuro visits a hot spring resort and Neuro says he has to sleep on the ceiling. Oh, almost forgot HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!


	3. Happy Anniversary

Name: Katsuragi Yako

Time: 3:07 PM

Location: Busy crosswalk

Danger, my ultra-super-danger radar was reacting to something; something dangerous, unworldly, not to mention demonic, more than 99999999999999.9999% guarantee that it was my sadistic, abusive, evil demon boss, Nougami Neuro. I quicken my pace through the crowded crosswalk as a cold shudder tingled throughout my body. _Shit, he's going to absolutely murder me, I can see the headline already, "High School Girl Detective Murdered!!" _I pressed the brown somewhat crinkled paper bag closer to my body, _and the fact I got those isn't going to help at all. He's going to kill me but, it's going to be worth it, _a Neuro-like grin spread across my face like a harmful plague.

_He's rubbing off me,_ with a quick sigh; I reached the other side of the street and darted off towards the office. I can still remember the cool crisp icy wind against my face and the dimly lighted neon signs of small stores lighting my way to the office that night. The usual chatty noisy street had been deadly silent except for an occasional passing car that night. I can remember sneaking into the office and falling asleep on the couch but, what happened after? _That's beginning to bother me,_ I bit my lip nervously, _Neuro was asleep on the couch and I fell asleep on the same couch with him. Why hasn't he given me any punishment yet? _

My twisted, evil, not-in-his-right-mind, on the edge of insanity, sadistic, demon boss had simply vanished in the morning. Poof, gone! ((Aki: -coughcough- like Yako's meals)). And when I saw him, he began acting….more distant, more stranger-like, almost as if he was confused about something. I flew up the last flight of stairs, flung open the door, skillfully dodged and blocked every deadly sharp object thrown at me.

"S-Sorry….I'm…..late….." I wheezed breathlessly.

"You're late toilet seat," I mentally groaned, _I can't even tell if he demoted me or promoted me. I think I've been demoted; at least a woodlouse was a living breathing creature._

"Sorry, traffic," I collapsed on the ground still breathing heavily while Neuro barked a command to leaf the newspaper for a possible mystery.I stared into his emerald eyes, looking for a sign that he might know what today was. If he knew, his eyes didn't show anything. With another heavy mental sigh I somehow managed to drag my dead tired body up the stack of papers and began to leaf through it.

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

With a happy sigh of relief, I shoved the newspapers containing a possible mystery to one end and crammed the rest into the cardboard box ready to be thrown outside. I'm done! Yes, DONE!!! Done with a capital "D"!

"So I'll see you tomorrow Neuro," I started to pack up, Neuro gave no acknowledgement of what I had said. _He's been acting strange ever since I snuggl-wait, snuggled? That's it!!! Could it be? The Nougami Neuro has never been snuggled or hugged before? They say revenge is sweet._

Another maniac Neuro-like grin plastered itself onto my face as I ruffled through my bag. _Ah ha, found it. Super Ultra Energy Boost Drink. _I unscrewed the bottle and practically breathed it in. _Here goes nothing,_ my grip in the brown bag tighten.

"Neuro," I said casually, "Could you stand up for a little while please?"

"What?" He sound rather annoyed but stood up rather much to my surprise. Taking that chance, I hugged him. _Wow, he's soft and fluffy. He smells nice too._ Neuro stood there frozen in shock (or at least that's what I think it was) for at least a couple more seconds before I shoved the paper bag into his hands and shouted,

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY NEURO!!!" That's where my hell begun, it had begun with a simple kind thought and somehow turned into the worst and best moments of my life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nougami Neuro

Time: 6:42 PM

Location: Yako's Detective Agency

"Neuro," Slave number 1 had said so very casually, "Could you stand up for a little while please?"

"What?" but I decided to humor her so I stood. She took advantage of that moment and… wrapped her arms around me. There it was again, that strange feeling, that strange warmth in my chest. I could feel the warmth of her small fragile human body and hear the steady beats of her heart. Almost like a lullaby, yes, like those soothing warm lullabies that those human females sing to their child. That soft warm voice laced with human feelings that I can never comprehend; it gently wrapped around the child, holding it, protecting it, like those fragile arms that held the child so close to her heart.

_It feels strange but, nice, this feeling. What is this feeling? Why is there such a warm in my chest?_

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY NEURO!!!" she shoved a brown paper bag into my arms and ran. I stared blankly at her then I glanced into the bag. _Books, _I picked one and read the title,

"PMS and How to Deal with Them"

"A Better Understanding of PMS for Men"

"A Hot Summer's Love"

"_How to Know if You're in Love_"

"_How to Seduce and Flirt Successfully_," I flipped through the pages and a small "oh?" escaped my lips. _I think I'll try some of these torture techniques on Yako…._

**FIN.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Aki: "Yes, my first multi-chapter story is completed! Yes I know, 99% of the time I start other stories before I get to finish a story. Thanks for reading and following it up until now, poor Yako. I've just set Neuro on her. There might be a sequel to this, maybe. I hope you enjoyed it.

AU REVOIR! (That means "goodbye, farewell, etc." in French.


End file.
